


A Captain's Song

by twisted_thyme



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Norribeth, Pirates, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Willabeth, Young Elizabeth, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_thyme/pseuds/twisted_thyme
Summary: People may live and die, love may live and die, but music only lives.Elizabeth had never been too fond of the piano, but one song changes her mind and sticks with her, buried in her memory. Will it change her mind on love and freedom verses duty and security ?Will a guarded officer change her mind on love and show her a new truth or will she continue in her wishes for a life of adventure and a marriage to a childhood crush?Some adventure, some drama, and even possibly some romance will play out as Elizabeth tries to navigate through her life of duty and desire.





	1. The Boring Beast and Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that summary probably didn't make any sense, but if it somehow caught your interest then welcome! 
> 
> I don't know why, but I just felt like I needed to write this piece. I have always loved James Norrington and when the idea popped into my head, I knew I had to take it for him. 
> 
> Hopefully you will like it and stay with me on this writing journey, but if not then thanks for stopping by! :)

Elizabeth was never too fond of the piano. In fact, she quite hated it. As soon as she and Will would be in the midst of a swashbuckling adventure of slaying beasts, sailing the sea, or discovering new worlds in her backyard, she would be called away for her piano lessons.

It was on one such occasion that Elizabeth decided she simply wasn’t going to go for the day. She wasn’t good at it anyway, she reasoned, so why should she have to do it at all? So, she set to work with a plan on how to escape, just for a little while.

“Will, I need your help,” she announced as she dropped her play sword.

Will raised a skeptical brow in silence. He knew she was plotting another scheme, and he was going to have to be her accomplice, as always. It’s not that he didn’t like helping Elizabeth, he loved spending time with her, but all of her crazy schemes seemed to get him into trouble too, and he didn’t want to go through that again today.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t just go to your lesson today? You don’t want the governor to worry about you, do you? He just sent the Navy after you two weeks ago when you made your last plan,” he reasoned with concern, hoping it would make her reconsider.

But it was no use. When Elizabeth made up her mind, she wasn’t going back.

“Will you not help me then?” she prodded with a raised chin.

“No, no of course I’ll always help you, Elizabeth, but I just want to make sure that this is a good idea,” he fumbled, searching for a way to placate her but explain his side.

“Thank you, Will. I am glad to have your support. There is no need to worry as I have already gotten all of the details figured out. It’s a simple plan.”

“Okay... what do you need me to do?”

He said he would always help her, so he needed to follow through on his word. He would just do his part and hope for the best.

“Brilliant enthusiasm, Will! All I need you to do is tell me when you see Mr. Nelson’s carriage leave, wait ten minutes, then come get me, so I can go back inside before my father sends the Navy after me again. Oh, and if that does happen, please tell them you haven’t seen me.”

Will nodded in silence.

\--

(Back at the Governor’s Mansion)

 

Governor Weatherby Swann did not know brilliant strategy or cunning tricks; however, he did know one thing, and that was his daughter Elizabeth. She often found ways to bamboozle him, but in the end, he always understood what she was up to. So, as he continually noticed that Elizabeth was “mysteriously” missing for her piano lessons, he was able to follow her pattern and formulate a plan of his own. He would let the piano teacher leave as usual, so she would come out, and then he would simply have her play for him instead.

It wasn’t a perfect plan. He wouldn't be able to teach her much, but at least she would be practicing and eventually, he hoped, she would simply come to the lessons since she would have to play regardless.

He waited in his office, eight minutes after Mr. Nelson had left, about ready to receive Elizabeth when a visitor was announced and let into his open office.

“Oh, Captain Norrington, hello! I’m sorry, but I seem to have forgotten about your coming for the report this afternoon.”

“My apologizes, Governor Swann. I should have sent a warning. Shall I come another time?”

Getting a new idea in his head for his plan, the governor smiled silently for a moment before remembering the question before him.

“Oh no, Captain, you are perfectly fine to stay. We will have your report, but would you mind helping me with something first? It’s Elizabeth.”

At hearing this, Norrington became worried. He always worried for the girl. No matter how many times she continued to purposefully disappear or play around, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was in danger. Maybe it had to do with all the crimes and atrocities he had seen on his missions or the fact that their jobs were on the line if they didn’t find her or possibly even that he had known this spirited girl since their voyage from England, but regardless he just worried.

“Is she in danger, sir?” he couldn’t help asking.

“Oh heavens no! I hope not. I think she’s been wandering for a little while to avoid her piano lessons, but she should be back any moment now.”

“I see, sir. I am glad she is safe. So how would you like me to help?”

“Well, I know she thinks you’re rather interesting with your adventures, and she knows you from our voyage to Port Royal, so I believe  you may be able to help me persuade her back to play piano.”

 _She likes me?_ Norrington sincerely pondered on that. All he had gotten from Elizabeth was questions about pirates or snide remarks on how she was glad they had _finally_ found her after she had been hiding.

“I don’t know if I can be of much help to you, sir, but if you would like my help nonetheless, then I will gladly assist you.”

At that moment, Weatherby’s eyes lit up, and he rose from his chair. Norrington followed the governor’s gaze and then his lilting steps out into the foyer.

“Awe, there you are my darling!”

Norrington just remained silent and off to the side, now looking to the young girl for her reply. She just kept her sweetly cunning gaze on her father.

“Hello father! Terribly sorry I’m late,” she sang brightly before peaking behind her father to Norrington. “Hello, Captain.”

“Good evening, Miss Swann,” he said, unsure of how he was supposed to be helping.

Suggesting a light conversation, Weatherby moved the group into the drawing room, discreetly getting Elizabeth closer to the piano.

“Elizabeth, would you mind playing us a song on the piano? I bet the Captain would like to hear one.”

Eyeing the confused Captain, Elizabeth got up from her seat but stopped short of the piano.

“But father, I really haven’t been able to practice much. I’m sure the Captain doesn’t want to hear a poorly done song.”

Trying to keep to his plan, Weatherby pushed forward. If this idea didn't work out, he was sure Elizabeth would never play piano. “Where have you been when you were supposed to be practicing, dear? You’re always free to practice.”

“I’ve been off on very important missions with William!” her eyes lit up. “We’ve been finding new lands, meeting mermaids, and battling beasts! It was all very important and couldn't be put off. I’m sure the Captain understands that sort of duty” she claimed with her raised chin and hands on her hips.

Norrington grinned at the girl’s boldness, but felt Weatherby’s waning gaze and knew this was his invitation to jump in and help.

“It is true that missions and beasts cannot wait, but perhaps the piano is another beast you are meant to conquer? It is part of your duty and perhaps that’s what you've been training for.”

Elizabeth paused for a moment, contemplating a response. All that came out was a mumbled reply that it was “a rather boring beast.”

Weatherby smiled at Norrington, encouraging him to continue on.

“Well, not all duties are enjoyable. The Navy has many that can be considered quite dull, but sometimes we need to do them in order to accomplish the fascinating ones.”

Realizing she may actually be outsmarted, Elizabeth made a last ditch attempt and blurted out, “well, do you know how to play piano? Have you conquered this beast by doing this duty?”

“Elizabeth, don’t be rude to our guest,” quickly came Weatherby’s reply.

“I just am asking what he has asked of me, father,” both now looking to the thinking Captain.

Moments later, he replied, “yes, I have. It’s been quite a long time, but I did play piano when I was your age.”

Doing all she could, like her father to be successful in her efforts, she continued to prod.

“Could you play me something? Just to be sure.”

Weatherby went to hush her, but Norrington smoothly got up from his chair, accepting the girl’s challenge.

“I only remember one song. Is that all right?”

As she confirmed and made room for him to reach the piano stool, he frantically searched his memory for the song, hoping he could command it into existence once more.

Pausing for a minute to breathe and hope for the best, Norrington slowly started the ballad.

At first, his fingers trembled, and he clenched his teeth in concentration. It had been so long since he last played this song or even touched the keys of a piano that he wasn’t sure of how to proceed. He played cautiously, stumbling every so often as he attempted to coax the song to life, his mind swirling with old memories and miscalculations on how to play the weathered tune.

However, as he continued to play, he relaxed and let go of all thoughts, allowing his fingers to dance across the keys and dot emotion in each measure, bringing the piece to life. Though it was buried deep, it seemed the song was ingrained like muscle memory. It was somehow alive as he remembered it, maybe not as smooth, but still shouting like the crash of the waves one moment then whispering like the speech of ancestors the next. It was beautiful yet indescribable, the melody of sirens song. There was a natural ebb and flow as if it were the call of the sea. It came to the point of apex, the crash of the final wave, and just as a storm recedes, the song was over before anyone had time to catch their breath.

He pulled his shaking hands away, the room ringing with silence.

Though he hadn’t noticed, Elizabeth was now on the bench sitting next to him while Weatherby unconsciously had his mouth open as he waited on the couch.

Feeling awkward in the reverie, Norrington cleared his throat.

“Yes, so that’s the song. It may be a boring ‘beast’ or terrible duty, but I highly suggest you consider playing the piano. I can’t say I’m a professional from doing so, but I think it will be worth your time.”

Elizabeth only nodded, eyes remaining fixed on the now lifeless keys.

“Well, Captain, thank you for obliging. I will see you out the door now. I’m sure you have many other duties you still need to get to, so I will just receive your report tomorrow morning.”

Nodding, Norrington followed Weatherby out the door, but as he crossed the threshold, Elizabeth called after him.

“That was a beautiful song, James.”  


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing the piano and questioning herself over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see :D I have been working on some other pieces both fanfiction and original, so I haven't been around here much which I apologize for. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter filled with more little Elizabeth

_ That’s definitely not how it went, _ Elizabeth grumbled to herself.  _ E or E flat? Or was it this-- nope, not that.  _ She so badly wanted to shout in frustration and ask the sky for help in her search, but she miraculously remained silent. 

_ Don’t forget, this is a stealth mission after all. If I can’t be sneaky now then I won’t be ready to be a proper spy when I’m older _ .  She continued to prod quizzically on the keys. It was as if the notes she was looking for were stripped from her piano. 

Ever since the captain played that wonderful tune for her, Elizabeth couldn’t get it out of her head. It replayed and replayed, more crisp than the ocean waves, and it drove her crazy. She wanted to know how to capture the sea in a song like he did. So, as soon as everyone was asleep, she came to the parlor and searched through the keys, hoping to decipher the code on her own. She could ask the captain for help, but alas that would wound her pride. She had been adamant about opposing the piano when he came, so she intended to at least appear that way. She couldn’t let the man win and show that she was wrong. She could also attend her lessons to give her a clue of where to start, but again sadly, it wasn’t an option. If the captain couldn’t beat her in their simple argument about pianos then her father definitely couldn’t triumph in his efforts to bring her back to piano lessons. Some would say this was stubborn, but little Elizabeth only saw it as a matter of dignity. 

_ What is this sorcery? _ She hissed in disapproval.  _ Why does it only go to G? Couldn’t we just go down through the alphabet, and why do these dark keys have multiple meanings? _ Her head drooped and fell onto the instrument. She hated to admit it, but Elizabeth may have finally met her match. She had been hard at work for the past three hours, and she still felt lost, only discovering the first three notes by dawn. 

_ Well, I guess I better go to bed before Father wakes up _ . She rose and stretched, easing the knots in her back from all that slouching. 

“Blasted beast, don’t think you’ve won yet. I’ll be back again tomorrow .” 

\---

The waves beat against the rocks, rhythmic poetry to any who would listen. Elizabeth knew it well, visiting often like a tide drawn to shore. She loved how the bray of the seagulls always seemed to mix perfectly with the twinkling of sandy waves and brilliant drum of boulders on water. Her father joked that she was a mermaid as she sat idly on the shore, perfectly content to dig her toes in the damp sand and stare for hours on end. However, today was different. The past two months had been different. 

Every time she listened to the voice of the ocean, she heard the keys of the piano calling her away with its siren song. It captured the heart of the ocean and used it to play endlessly, living by the pulse of new waves. If she didn’t know how to play it soon, she was sure she was going to go mad. 

_ Two months _ , two months stumbling through a song she didn’t know on an instrument she didn’t know. All those nights at the keys seemed to have been in vain for her.  _ Blasted beast, keeping me from my duties… _

She continued to walk along the beach, shoes in hand, lost in her war of thoughts when she stumbled into a mouthful of fabric. Cringing with embarrassment, Elizabeth jolted back before re-positioning her signature smug look. When she was ready, she took a look up to see who this thought-intruder was. 

Blue and white wool in a fitted coat finished with shiny gold buttons, lips tightly pursed together, and dark hair neatly tied back…  _ Of course it’s Captain Norrington _ . He seemed to have a way of coming after and finding Elizabeth. 

He offered a small smile to her, hoping it would cover their little incident, but Elizabeth couldn’t muster one of her polite smiles at the moment. It had nothing to do with her embarrassment; she was over it now, but she was blazing mad at the man before her. This was the person who showed her that blazing song! He made her the right mess she was now, unconsoled by the sound of the waves, lost in thought over crescendos rather than krakens and catching sea monsters. 

“Pardon?” It seems he had spoken during her silent rant and was now awaiting an answer. 

“I said that the ocean is beautiful, is it not?” he still smiled at her. 

“Oh. Yes it is. It's my favorite place to be, really. My home is so boring, and I’d be trapped behind the piano if I stuck around there anyways.” She tried to make a point that she won their little battle, though she and probably him as well, knew it to be a lie. 

“Speaking of the piano, your father sent me to collect you, so you could attend your next lesson. I have another report to deliver with the governor, so I could escort you, if you would do me the honors.” Elizabeth refused to look closely, but the Captain gazed at her earnestly, silently asking her to oblige. He wanted the girl to attend her lessons and truth be told, he would feel a lot better taking her to ensure she was safe. 

Elizabeth was at a standstill. She didn’t want to give in to her father by going, but she badly wanted to understand the piano and play the song, if only to get it out of her mind. 

_ I suppose this doesn’t have to be me losing. I can act like I was forced to go to this lesson, compelled by proprietary to accept the Captain’s offer… _

Nodding to herself for confirmation, she looked up at the man and extended her hand. “Thank you for the offer, Captain. I suppose I can go back to the house with you.” 

Norrington quickly took her hand and lead her back toward the Governor’s mansion, making feeble attempts at small talk the entire way. 

\---

Got it! She sprung off of the piano stool in triumph.  _ I finally figured out the first movement! I guess those lessons weren’t as useless as I thought they were _ . 

It had taken at least another month of night practices and consistent piano lessons, but she finally got it; she learned the first of the three song verses. That’s not to say it sounded nearly as nice and rehearsed as the Captain, but it was definitely something.  She played it all over just to cement it and make sure it was real. 

As she finished, hands fumbling and tired, her triumph morphed into feelings of self-doubt.  _ What am I doing? Why does this matter to me? I’m actually going to piano lessons instead of playing with William all of the time! Who even am I anymore? _ Apparently, accomplishing her goal allowed her to finally question the whole situation. 

Leaving her nook in front of the piano, she moved to exit the room.

_ Yep, I’m done playing now. No more for me _ .  

She definitely didn’t sneak a cheeky smile at the piano before going back to bed. Definitely not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know this chapter is short, round about, and kind of pointless, but I wanted to get this kind of stuff established and finished for us to move on with the story. 
> 
> Could I have not worked on it at odd hours of the morning each time to make it better? Yes, but did I? Of course not, so you are stuck with this addition for now :P

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Any thoughts you would like to share? 
> 
> Feel free to comment. I love to hear what you think (as long as its not malicious and murderous probably)!


End file.
